1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid from a nozzle, a flow path member for the liquid ejecting head, a production method for the liquid ejecting head, and a liquid ejecting apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to an ink jet recording head that ejects an ink as a liquid, a flow path member therefor, a production method therefor, and an ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
A representative example of liquid ejecting heads that eject liquids is an ink jet recording head that ejects ink drops. A proposed ink jet recording head includes a head body that ejects ink drops from nozzles and a flow path member that is fixed to the head body and that supplies the head body with an ink from a liquid storage unit, such as an ink cartridge, in which the ink is stored (see, e.g., JP-A-2015-003421).
A flow path member that constitutes the above-described ink jet recording head is, for example, formed by a second flow path member and a third flow path member that are stacked, and a connecting portion (i.e. a boundary) between flow paths of the second flow path member and of the third flow path member are tightly sealed by pressing a first sealing member against the connecting portion in a stacking direction in which the two flow path members are stacked. On another hand, a connecting portion between flow paths of the second flow path member and of the liquid storage unit, which forms a first flow path member, is tightly sealed by pressing a second sealing member against the connecting portion in a first direction and a second direction that intersect with the stacking direction.
However, in the case where the second flow path member is connected to the third flow path member by pressing the first sealing member in the stacking direction and is connected to the first flow path member, which includes the liquid storage unit or the like, by pressing the second sealing member in the first direction and the second direction, there is a problem that if there occurs a variation in the dimensions of various portions that constitute the flow path members, a positional deviation occurs in the connecting portion between flow paths so that ink leaks.
Furthermore, in the case where the second flow path member is constructed by stacking a plurality of members in order to form complicated flow paths in the second flow path member, there is a risk that errors, such as dimensional variations of the stacked members at the time of production and positional deviations at the time of stacking, will result in a positional deviation of a portion where flow paths are connected.
This problem is not confined to the ink jet recording heads but also occurs similarly in liquid ejecting heads that eject liquids other than ink.